Code Snippets Wiki:Request for access/Marlith
Marlith running for Adminiship and Bureaucratship RfA closed. Result: Success (5/0/0, 100%). Please do not modify this page further. Snippets Wiki:Request for access/Marlith|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (5/0/0); Scheduled to end 05:18, 21 January 2008 (UTC) - Trusted user on WP. —B L 05:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:''I accept the nomination Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikipedia as an administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: *What admin areas do you intend to work in? **I intend to fight vandalisim with page protection and blocks. As well as deleting pages to clear CSD backlogs as well as Category:Temporary Wikipedian userpages. Through this I hope to preserve the integrity of Wikipedia. What I notice is that sometimes pages like AIV, UFAA and RFPP get backlogged and are not cleared for hours. I hope to sharply reduce the time it takes to respond to requests and questions. To do this, I will vigalently survey these pages as well as RC during the hours of the most activity. That means Monday and Tuesday afternoon according to the studies by Vandalism Studies. Already I am a dedicated and vilagent RC patroller who dedicates his time on Wikipedia to the fight against vandalisim. I also intend to comment on AN and ANI. *What do you believe are your best contributions to Wikipedia? **I have not done much formal writing. However I have done quite a lot of maintenence work such as RC patrol, UFAA patrol, Newpages and deletion and so forth. I am proud of this maintenance work. In addition, I have worked on finding citations for articles and have written two original articles Cathedral School for Boys and Term paper. *What conflicts have you been in, and how have you handled them? **I have calmly abstained from edit wars and conflicts and calmly sealed the fates of problem users like vandals. Should I encounter any conflicts with other users, I will not get angry. I will say sorry as quickly as I can and try to do something for that user to alleviative what pain I have caused them. General comments }} * Links for Marlith: * Marlith has taken the administrative test, the analysis can be found on the talk page, the original test with comments and analysis can be found here, and the final verdict is shown on the talk page and below. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:09, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ---- ''Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion *Marlith has taken the administrative benchmarking test and got 8.0 / 10, the analysis can be found on the talk page, the original test with comments and analysis can be found here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:09, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Support #Greeted me on wikipedia and helped me find a person to do my signature, among other things, friendly user who will be fine as an admin. Sirkad 04:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) #No, duh! —B L 05:13, 16 January 2008 (UTC) #Yeah, oh Yeah. ' Sunderland ' 17:04, 16 January 2008 (UTC) #Definitely. Seems to know what being a good user is all about. --Gp75motorsports 01:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) #Great guy, excellent score on test, why not? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:09, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Oppose # Neutral #